herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batty Koda
Batty Koda is the deuteragonist of the FernGully franchise. He is one of Crysta's best fiends. In the first film, he was voiced by the late Robin Williams, who also portrayed by Mork, Popeye, John Keating, Daniel Hillard, Alan Parrish, Jack Powell, Phillip Brainard, Peter Banning, Lance Clayton, Genie, Ramón, Lovelace. In the second film, he is voiced by Matt K. Miller. Character Description Batty is a thin, large headed Australian bat with big yellow and red eyes, large ears, a pig-like nose and a clearly visible antenna in his head. His main body is brown, with large black wings and black feet, along with light brown hair on top of his head. During his musical number "Batty Rap," we can see green and red wires hidden in his left wing. Batty is a mentally unstable creature, yet is the comical relief character. They also learn that he cares for his friends since he saved Crysta and Zak from being killed by "the Leveler" in the first film. Because of the antenna implanted by human scientists in his head, he often receives electric shocks. During his introduction to the fairies, he describes himself as a "...nocturnal placental flying mammal of the order pterodidae... ", which is the true taxonomic classification of megabats (giant bats). Perhaps he learned that, and much other information he knows (like the concept of deforestation and other stuff) in the biology lab, in which he was being tested by cosmetologists and other cruel scientists. ''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' Batty Koda is seen in the canopy screaming and colliding with trees while flying. When Crysta is trying to see what's going on, Koda appears as a rabid, angry creature that tries to eat / kill her until she gives him the "Gift of fairy sight" so he can see the fairies and understand their language. During his introduction to the rest of the fairies, he says he was the subject of horrible and painful experimentations. The song "Batty Rap"" has Koda reciting his frightening experience with the scientists (explaining why he´s got the antenna in his head and why he despises humans). Before the film was released, Batty Rap was reduced in length due to its frightening and disturbing content. After his song, Batty introduces in Crysta the idea of humans still existing on earth, because fairies thought humans became extinct. While trying to find humans, Crysta and Batty meet Zak, who is helping destroy the rain-forest and is accidentally shrunk to fairy size. While Crysta is trying to show Zak the beauty of FernGully, Batty has a negative attitude towards him. When Batty and Zak's friendship becomes stronger, they, along with Crysta and the other fairies, battle against Hexxus and his scheme to destroy Ferngully. ''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' When two human poachers steal three baby animals under Crysta's care, Batty, along with Pips and the beetle boys travel to town to rescue them. Batty and the youngest Beetle Boy eventually locate the stolen animals, and, with help from the rest of the group, battle the poachers to win the animals' freedom. Koda also sings in this film. Trivia * Despite being the deuteragonist, Batty is the most iconic character in the FernGully franchise. * For some reason, the wire on Batty's head is not present in the second film. As well, due to his voice actor change, his voice is much noticeably higher. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Loyal Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Paranoid Category:Insecure Category:Dissociative Category:Voice of Reason Category:Outright Category:Obsessed Category:Victims Category:Scapegoat Category:Honest Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Supporters Category:Sidekicks